One Exciting Night
by Claudia Atkinson
Summary: This is my first story. It is a hr and dracosara(my made up character) story. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The deal  
  
Tonight is the night of the Halloween dance at Hogwarts. Everyone was rushing around their dormitories trying to get ready. Sara and Pansy were in the Slytherin girls dormitory getting ready. Sara was wearing a black gothic dress with red high heels. Her black hair looked like it always did because she can't really do much to it because it is so short. Pansy was wearing a green dress with spaghetti straps and silver high heels. Her hair was in a fancy up-do with lots of little ringlets pilled on top of her head. Draco was waiting for the two girls to finish getting ready. He was wearing a black tux with a silver vest and green tie.  
  
Up in Gryffindor dormitories Hermione was also getting ready. She is wearing a long flowing midnight blue dress and black high heels which u can hardly see because they are covered by the dress. Her hair is down and is very curly and not spazzy. Ron and Harry are both wearing white tux's with maroon ties. They meet in the common room where they all walk down the dance with Ginny.  
  
They get down there just in time as the dance is about to begin. Draco is dancing with Sara. Pansy is dancing with another Slytherin guy and not looking very happy about it.  
  
"Draco, will you promise me you will be nice to the Gryfindors just for tonight please" Sara whispers while they slow dance.  
  
"How could I ever be nice to Mudblood and Weasel?" Draco protests.  
  
"Do it for me just for tonight please." She says looking at him with her big blue eyes and gives him the puppy dog look.  
  
"I guess I can do it for you.... But what will I get if I do it?" Draco asks slyly.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see. I guarantee you will like it" she says innocently with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Fine I will be nice to them but only for tonight." He replies with anticipation of what is to follow. 


	2. The Joke

Chapter 2 The Joke  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting at one of the tables talking with Ginny and Harry.  
  
"I am surprised we haven't had any comments from any Slytherins yet tonight." Ron says breaking the uncomfortable silence at the table.  
  
"It is rather nice thou not having to put up with them." replies Hermione after taking a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
Draco and Sara have now stopped dancing and are heading over to a table on the other side of the Great Hall.  
  
"I'll go get us a couple of butterbeers." Draco says after Sara sits down. He has other plans besides going to get the butterbeers.  
  
He heads over to Hermione's table to act out his evil plot.  
  
"Can I speak to you outside for a moment," looking over to Ron whos starting to look as if he's ready to get up that moment, thinking Draco was plotting something, "Alone."  
  
Ron looks over at Draco then replies, "Why should We trust you, with you usually up to your old tricks."  
  
Hermione looks over at Ron, then Back to Draco, thinking of letting him have a second chance, with Draco looking semi honest, if that's possible.  
  
"Ron, it's ok. Ill go, Plus don't worry," she smirks and turns back to Draco, making sure Draco hears this last part, "I have my wand with me too if he tries anything, and I know a few nasty spells." She stands up and gets ready to head outside with Draco.  
  
Ron sighs, knowing that she's true "Fine. But if your gone too long, Ill come out to see what this Ferret is up to," Giving Draco the most foul evil glare he can.  
  
Draco and Hermione start heading outside Hermione saying a few paces behind him not wanting to walk with him and starting to have a few second thoughts about trusting him.  
  
"Hermione, I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time..."he says after they get outside and sit down on one of the benches.  
  
Hermione looks at him and wonders if she really should have came out here with him and what he is going to say next. "And what would that be?" she asks cautiously after he has been silent for quite some time.  
  
"Hermione, ever since we have started school I have liked you but my feelings have gotten stronger and now I'm starting to....."he pauses for a moment before finishing, "love you." He replies and starts to feel slightly nauseous after saying that.  
  
Hermione's draw drops in total shock, wondering if he's joking or talking for real. "But-- what?? How is --" She is inturupted when Draco leaned towards her slightly and puked all over Hermione, it was all over her dress, in her hair, and down the right side of her face.  
  
Draco looks at her, "I was joking and thank you for being my new puke bucket." He turns around and walks back into the castle.  
  
Hermione storms into the castle and heads for the nearest bathroom. Ron was waiting for her to return and saw her go towards the bathroom and races towards the bathroom to see what had happened.  
  
Draco returns to the Great Hall,smirking, walks towards the table where the butterbeers have been placed and grabs one for Sara and him. He then begins to head towards the table where Sara is seated but is stopped by Pansy. 


End file.
